


Assorted SQ Drabbles

by intensedreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 14,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee ficlets that i don't think warrant stand along archiving and drabbles i post to my tumblr, some very short, some slightly longer - all Swan Queen and SMF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sooo, this is awkward...

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for day 1 of the Summer Swan Queen Week 2014 - Awkward Situation.

“Good morning Hen- OH MY GOD!” Emma screeched, clutching her hands across her face, “MY EYES, MY POOR EYES!” She back pedalled, bumping into a solid body in the hallway.

“Emma what's the matter, dear?” Perfect eyebrows arched questioningly as the blonde turned.

A finger whipped out accusingly, “Your son! Your man boy male son has...” Emma's voice caught as she choked over the phase, “morning wood!” She finished dramatically with an whisper, eyes wide open as though this was the most horrific thing she could possibly ever encounter.

Whiskey hued eyes held green for a beat before rolling in an impressive display of 'oh for goodness sake'. “He is a boy, its what happens... apparently,” Regina added after a pause. “I have read about it,” she nodded sagely.

“But he has it right now! And just as I walked out and he was going to his bathroom. And now the image is seared forever on my brain and that is _not_ something I am able to deal with. He's just a kid.” Emma paced their bedroom, arms flailing and ranting about how this was a dreadful situation.

“Sit,” Regina commanded whilst pushing the blondes shoulder firmly towards their bed, “You calm your uptight self down and I shall go make sure you haven't caused our son to die from embarrassment.”

Emma snorted at the uptight comment before inhaling sharply, “Good god does this mean we have to have  _The Talk_ with him?”

Regina shook her head before leaving her wife and going out to the hallway, “Henry?” she called gently, knocking on his bathroom door where he had scuttled hastily, “You ok in there? You mother is having a coronary.”

“Uh, yeah Mom, i'm fine, just you know, _dying_ from the horror” Henry's low tone filtered through the door.

“Do you want to talk about it? I've read up on normal bodily activities of a growing boy if you have any questions,” Regina asked, brows crinkling.

“God, _no!_ Mom! Gross... just... leave me alone I'll see you downstairs.”

She considered pushing the issue but left it at that. If there were any issues, Henry would talk to one of them... Or David or one of the many men he had in his life. She nodded to herself before turning back to where Emma was probably still reeling. She smirked as she heard Henry yell, “Make sure Emma isn't having a panic attack.”

 

**

 

Emma and Regina were having a silent discussion in the kitchen. Green eyes dared brown to make fun of her any more than she had, dark eyebrows arched in defiance whilst red lips twisted in amusement. Regina kept her mug pressed against her lips in an attempt to stop smirking but it was a very hard job.

“So not ready to have a kid who is growing up,” Emma ventured morosely, sighing.

Regina placed her mug on the table delicately, “Neither am I but...” she paused searching for the correct term, “Freaking out...” Emma cringed, “Will not help the situation.”

“I suppose Regina. I may have overreacted,” Emma's confession was met with a snort of derision from the brunette. “Oh shut up woman,” The blonde growled before smiling at the other woman to show she wasn't really annoyed.

They both straightened up unconsciously as Henry padded into the room in socks, clad in his school uniform. He grabbed a bowl and the cereal packet Regina had gotten out for him and brought them over the the table before settling down, studiously ignoring his mothers.

Silence settled over the trio, punctuated only by the scrape of Henry's spoon in his bowl. Emma kept flicking her eyes between her son and her wife, making slight head motions as though to indicate Regina should say something. Regina steadfastly refused to talk, the smirk creeping back at Emma's discomfort. Henry sighed after a while.

“Sooo, this is awkward,” he muttered whilst Regina burst into laughter at her family.


	2. They Wouldn't Dare Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My contribution for day 2 of Swan Queen Week 2014 - Fake relationship :)
> 
> As always, thoughts and comments are mega appreciated

A perfect eyebrow arched in disbelief. “You want me to do _what,_ Miss Swan?” Regina's icy tone slapped against Emma's pleading countenance. She wrung her hands together, shifting from foot to foot in front of The Mayors desk.

“OK so maybe to be clearer,” Emma tried again, “Basically I've got a bunch of annoying- gentleman admirers and they just won't take a hint.” The blonde grasped at the ends of her leather jacket sleeves, fidgeting. “Like I've been really clear with them – saying I am not interested, talking about seeing someone else, flirting with Ruby in front of them to try and get them to take a hike.”

Piercing dark eyes caught Emma's, she felt like she was being targeted by a massive laser.

“Why, Miss Swan, would pretending to be in a _relationship_ with me work if your efforts already hadn't had the desired effect?” The Mayors condescending tone slid down Emma's back making her cringe as she muttered her reply. “Excuse me?” The brunette snapped.

Emma exhaled, questioning her sanity in trying this approach to her... problem. Her heart beat wildly and her palms were sweating – her normal bodily reaction to being in a room with this forbidding goddess. She cleared her throat, “I said, you are a lot more difficult to ignore, and if they realized I was with a woman –  _you –_ then they wouldn't dare try any more... and then we could just have a 'fight' a couple of weeks later and go our separate ways. They hopefully will have gotten the message that I am not interested in them or guys full stop,” The blonde finished imploringly. “Trust me I wouldn't be approaching you for something like this if I wasn't desperate – every damn day, I've got flowers arriving at the station, and a tribe of short guys trying to bring me lunch, Whale keeps suggesting practicing restraint techniques – I am at my wits end.”

Regina regarded Emma thoughtfully as the blonde stood clearly exasperated in front of her. She loved having the upper hand on anyone, and particularly the frustrating blonde across from her. She didn't particularly care for Miss Swans problem but the thought of having someone like the honest and sincere woman treat her like the Queen she was – at least in public - didn't sound like too much of a hardship. And she wasn't bad to look at either.

Emma was about to launch into the next round of pleasing when she heard a crisp “ok,” uttered from perfect lips.

“Really?” She asked, disbelievingly. Regina was agreeing? So easily?

“Are you deaf as well as mentally incompetent, Miss Swan? You can take me for lunch today at Granny's and then you can fix some things around the house for me. We can discuss it very loudly in front of your fan club.”

Emma nodded eagerly at this lifeline, lips lifting in a smile as relief swept across her. As infuriating as Regina was, as long as they kept Henry out of it she really appreciated the brunettes razor sharp wit and commanding presence. Hopefully they could pretend convincingly enough to everyone else that they were involved.

“Well Sheriff, its lunch time,” The Mayor declared, licking her lips. Emma stood rooted to the spot, entranced by that suggestive action as the other woman stood and gathered her belongings before sweeping over the the blonde and dragging her from the room by her hand.

Emma stumbled slightly before tightening her grip on the slender hand and getting her head out of the gutter.

 

**

  
“Oh Madam Mayor have you seen The Sheriff she's not at -”

“Not now Sidney, make an appointment,” Regina smirked as the man stood focusing on their joined hands as they exited the building – he was holding a bunch of flowers, “Come on darling, lets see what you can get to satisfy my appetite.”

“Christ Regina, could you be any more suggestive,” Emma rolled her eyes, noting that Sidney had dropped the flowers in a bin with a defeated slump of shoulders as they walked to the Mercedes parked on the road.

“You asked to make sure everyone got the idea, _dearest_ , I'm just following through with what you requested,” The brunette smiled with a dangerous quirk of her lips, causing a shudder of arousal to bolt through Emma's body. She sighed, wondering what she had let herself in for.


	3. Only If You Behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For day 4 of Swan Queen Week - Accidental Stimulation ;)

Emma couldn't remember having such a carefree _fun_ time in ages. She tipped her head back, throat burning with the liquor sliding down, building on the buzz that had already settled in her belly. Ruby smiled at her and signalled the barman for another. The blonde returned the other woman’s grin, slinging her arms around her to pull them together for a sloppy hug. It was supposed to be a girls night out – but it was like the entire population of Storybrooke was here, not that it mattered. The music was loud and the bass deep enough to be vibrating Emma’s bones. She was in heaven.

Another shot of tequila under her belt, Emma made her way, hips shifting in time with the beat, shoulders bopping, to the heaving dance floor. Mary Margaret and Ashley were huddled together at the edge of the crowd, dancing more timidly than the main part of the crowd. Emma shimmied up to them and started doing some goofy moves, waving her arms around, trying to get them to loosen up. She laughed and just let the music settle over her, the alcohol roaring through her system allowing her to just unwind and move unselfconsciously, drawing her further into the moving dance floor. She adored being drunk in a crowd of dancing bodies, it was one of her favourite sensations. Undulating bodies and heavily vibrating bass was an intoxicating mix starting a low level of arousal burning through her. She smiled and shook her hair free, glorifying in the utter freedom she found amongst this crowd.

She ambled out of the main room a while later, lightly tracing a hand along the wall as she made her way to the bathroom, her bladder not complying with her will to stay in the close press of bodies. She hummed along with the beat of the music, nodding her head absent-mindedly as she walked, her mind foggy. Turning the corner, she collided with someone, stumbling and grabbing onto the person in her panic as she fell. The breath whooshed from her lungs as a solid body landed on top of her.

“What where you are going, you fool”

Emma's mind offered all sorts of swear words to summarise the shit storm she reckoned would happen now. Of all the people to pull over as you fell down? Bloody Regina Mills. However, Regina Mills was on top of her, and her mind also offered all sorts of scenarios where this was Emma's fucking dream.

She looked up at the other woman, as she tried to ignore the knee currently very close to the apex of her thighs, just brushing and no more, tried to ignore the major dry mouth that she now had, tried to ignore the ache between her thighs and the fact she couldn't breath. She was also aware that she hadn't responded to the dark woman atop her. Her mind was struggling to cope with coherence, trying to come up with a witty riposte to save some face. Regina's eyes were practically black, and Emma found herself being swallowed up in those depths, the other woman's lips were parted and her chest heaved, hair slicked back from the heat of the club. A low moan escaped Emma's throat before she could clamp down on it, her eyes sliding shut as she was assaulted by a strong wave of lust rolling over her.

Fuck. What was she going to do.

Her eyes snapped open. Regina had shifted her knee further up and ground it against the seam of her jeans, a smug and triumphant look written across that fucking perfect face. Emma couldn't help but squirm against the body on top of her, every instinct telling her to reach out and grab the other woman but her innate stubbornness fought to stop her. She was trapped.

Regina lowed her lips to Emma's ear, hot breath making the blonde's inner muscles clench. “I bet its killing you that I make you feel like this.” Emma hissed at the superior tone the other woman was using, but was helpless against the onslaught of pleasure thrumming through her body, the arrogance of the brunette making it a hundred times hotter.

“You are so full of yourself,” She managed out, teeth gritting to stop another moan escaping.

The brunette chuckled darkly, the sound sending shivers down Emma's spine, before bringing their mouths together, breath mingling. “Only when I'm alone and thinking of you, dear.”

Emma uttered a cry of disappointment as Regina pushed up and stood, smirking at the blonde lying boneless on the ground. “You better move Miss Swan, wouldn't want anyone else sprawled on top of you now, would you?”

“Fuck you Regina,” The blonde called frustratedly, as the brunette walked away, her eyes riveted to that fucking sinful ass.

“Only if you behave,” The other woman turned and flashed a wink over her shoulder before disappearing.


	4. SQW Day 5 - Go Back To Bed, Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Swan Queen Week day 5 - Prompt caregiving. Thoughts, as always, much appreciated :)

Emma groaned as she heaved Into the porcelain bowl. She cursed alcohol. She cursed her lack of willpower. She cursed her crappy tolerance levels. She cursed Leroy and his challenge to a drinking competition - didn't he know that would get her competitive side stretching and preening.

 

Motherfucker. All she could remember was shot after shot, Ruby cheering her on, Leroy's eyes slowly going out of focus in the dank light of the bar. Flashes of dim dodgy lighting and some heavy bass vibrating through her body before the mind boggling chill of the nights air. Scraping her knee and pain in her hands from splinters.

 

Her head felt like it was being pounded by a particularly ferocious gorilla, and her stomach felt like it was on that rollercoaster she had gone on one time with a foster family.

 

She retched again, her head pounding, stomach protesting violently. Sweat clung to her clammy skin, intensifying the sheer disgusting feeling every pore was currently oozing.

 

Idly her mind questioned why she was not in her own bathroom. And since that was established, who's bathroom was she in? She leaned her cheek against her arm which was braced along the seat, eyes slowly assessing the modern and tastefully decorated room. Marble surfaces and tile floors, scant personal touches apart from some very expensive looking beauty products. A feeling of unease scored down her spine like an ice cube and Emma scrunched up her face even more as a memory of hauling herself up a trellis came to her.

 

Who the fuck had a trellis that she would even remotely contemplate tackling in that state? Ruby was with her at the bar, Snow and David? They didn't have a trellis... Which left... Shit. Just... shit.

 

Regina.

 

Emma sighed and tried to sit back, breathing deeply through the waves of nausea rolling about in her stomach.

 

The brunette and her had struck up a tenuous friendship, based on necessity and sheer stubbornness. Regina claimed she tolerated Emma, whilst failing to hide the light in her eyes whenever the blonde appeared, whilst Emma clung to the sense of warmth she felt when in the brunettes company, refusing to be scared off by her threats of certain death if she didn't stop taking up her valuable time. The amount of history between them always made people question Regina's motives - had she cast a spell on the daughter of Snow White and Charming because why else would the saviour be willingly around the acerbic brunette. Emma wholeheartedly felt the truth was they understood one another, and as much as they had clashed, those territorial feelings over Henry had gone now that they realised neither was taking him from the other and that together they were indeed stronger when Storybrooke drama inevitably happened. They found they could talk to one another, confident that they would be taken seriously (well Regina always came prepared with quips about Miss Swans conduct and lack of intelligence but Emma gave back as good as she got) and that what they discussed was in confidence. And so a tenuous friendship has blossomed.

 

And now Emma had quite possibly fucked it all up

.

This was Regina's bathroom, she had somehow ended up here, blind drunk, doing god knows what. God only knew how she hadn't been turfed out straight away. She had woken up in a swanky luxurious bedroom in the most comfortable bed she had ever graced, and she had been in a few, usually in a more escape friendly state. Emma had no chance of sneaking out now, avoiding the inevitable shit storm that Regina would create.

 

As though the woman in question could hear her thoughts Emma's heart plummeted as she heard the door to the bedroom open and close, and footsteps softly pad across carpet towards her current sanctuary.

 

She kept her head down, braced for the acidic tone and cutting comments. Her stomachs lurched again at the thought of the woman's imminent rage, throat straining as all she brought up was froth. She could imagine the look of disgust and disappointment. She gagged and let out a groan at the sharp pain in her chest as the muscles violently clenched, head pounding from the pressure.

 

A hand came to rest on her back, soothing tones from a husky voice slipping into her awareness. It was like a cool splash of water on the hottest day in the desert. The hand of the couldn't-possibly-be-Regina-person rubbed circles over her tense spine, whilst another hand placed a glass of water in her line of sight by her knees.

 

Emma grunted her appreciation as best she could, gasping for breath.

 

"You are an Idiot"

 

Here it comes, the blonde told herself. Regina's voice was calm with the barest possible hint of amusement and affection which must have been wishful thinking on Emma's part because now she was about to unleash the beast that was Regina Mills's infamous temper. There would be chilling comments, threats, ultimatums about Henry, cold calculated barbs.

 

"Emma next time you get inebriated please refrain from scaling my walls like you are some superhero from Henry's books. If you could be so kind." The hand on her back changed from circles to trailing lines up and down her spine, sending waves of warmth through her.

 

Emma pushed herself back on trembling arms, eyes flicking skittishly from Regina's hair, to her shoulder, her lips and finally settling with some hesitance on the brown eyes regarding her with an eyebrow arched.

 

"Regina," she croaked painfully, "I am so, so sorry. I don't remember how I got here. I'll get my things and go"

 

Regina sat back, hand moving supportively to Emma's arm before clearing her throat, "you are going nowhere, you can barely keep your eyes open let alone walk."

 

Emma stared dumbly at the brunette, unable to comprehend the lack of intolerant attitude directed at her. Utterly confused by the gentle treatment from the other woman. "What?" Slipped out before she could stop it, "where is Regina and what have you done with my friend?"

 

A low chuckle caused her stomach to do funny things, not alcohol related. "When a girl comes to your window and attempts to serenade you and to confess their undying love, and then declares that she will save her queen before clambering up through her window -" Regina paused, Emma's head sank back to rest against her arms, skin flushing a violent red. Fuck, she recalled now, Leroy teasing her during the course of their competition, accusing the Blonde of not having the balls to go after what she really wanted like he had - his fairy - Ruby grinning salaciously and cracking a joke about mayors and sheriffs and crazy sexual tension. Emma had seen red, claiming ignorance and internally freaking out at the realisation that she loved their family unit and nothing else made sense anymore.

 

She jumped as Regina's dulcet tones were suddenly closer to her, "when a girl is really very drunk but still insists that she will give me the best night of my life and then tackles me onto my own bed demanding I let her have her way with me before passing out like some kind of rock... She deserves to be kicked out and made to suffer" fear slithered momentarily down Emma's spine at the brunettes husky tones before jumping as a pair of soft lips pressed to her temple.

 

She turned and blinked owlishly at the gentle expression of concern on the brunettes face. "You are lucky then, that I don't mind you and your drunken antics, as over enthusiastic as they were." Regina arched her brow before pushing gracefully back to her feet, "brush your teeth and drink the water then go back to bed, idiot."

 

Emma let out the breath she had been holding since Regina started talking. "Regina- about what I did..." She grasped for words that would justify her actions coming up with nothing other than I fucking love you. But that was far too fast and scary and the words caught in her throat.

 

"I know, it was the drink, don't worry. Bed and I'll check on you in a while." The brunette smirked and then winked knowingly before exiting.


	5. SQW Day 6 - Then I Lost The Nerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Swan Queen Week day 6 - Truth Serum
> 
> I wrote and rewrote this damn thing like a billion times, i may post the other prompt fills but this was the only one i was even halfway satisfied with.
> 
> Comments always appreciated :)

_Grumpy sniggered whilst he emptied the bottle he had stolen from the fairies into the punch bowl. Tonight was going to be very fun indeed._

 

It was Emma's birthday and everyone had crammed into Granny's to have a few drinks and celebrate. There was music pumping from the ancient speakers and everyone was chatting away getting slowly more and more intoxicated. Then suddenly people realised they were having issues not telling truth. It was small truths at first, yes I want more punch even though it tastes vile, no I don't like your new clothes, Granny's lasagne is the best - not your mothers. As the evening went by people started to realise what a great opportunity this was to grill each other. Snow berated David for admitting that yes, he was envious of Hooks hair. Ruby told everyone that Granny enjoyed late night skinny dipping. Emma slapped Hook when he told her exactly what he liked doing with women on their backs. Whale admitted his admiration for Ruby. Blue declared her fondness for éclairs and synchronised swimming.

All in all, it was a hellish minefield.

Emma observed all this, whilst trying like hell to stay out of conversation. Perfect opportunity to speak to Regina, neither of them could lie, she decided. It would bring about a new age of honesty. She found her perched on a bench outside Granny's, avoiding the chaos inside. She sat beside the other woman.

“Why did you run away when I asked you about Archie? Regina's back straightened almost painfully, her face going blank. She was silent for a while before she spat out her response.

“You weren't going to believe me Emma... I panicked... I was upset with you for not believing me after all we had been through.” The brunette sighed, before adding, “Please don't ask me any questions Emma, I don't think either of us could handle the truth from each oth-”

“That day at the mine, when Henry was trapped, were you going to kiss me?”

Furious brown eyes looked at her, jaw working before a strained “yes” slipped from the brunette.

“And why didn't you?” Emma licked her lips.

Regina looked aghast, wringing her hands together, “Because... because I lost myself for a moment when I was going to do it, and then I remembered where we were and who else was there, and I couldn't let myself do that... in public...Then i lost the nerve”

“Do you still want to do it?” She looked up at Regina from under dark lashes, heart pounding in anticipation of the answer from this goddess. Emma couldn't remember a time when the other woman hadn't set her body alight from the barest glance, the barest brush of skin, the tone of her voice. And now there was alcohol, and relative peace in Storybrooke, and apparently some kind of truth... potion or something that everyone had been spiked with. Whatever. Things were calm and Emma now had the nerve to talk to Regina. She looked expectantly at the brunette, breath caught in her throat as she answered with the barest of nods.

Emma let out a long breath, looking down at her hands in her lap before looking back up at the tense woman next to her. Every part of her body felt like there was electricity running through it, nerves jumping with anxiety.

“Do you want me to?” Emma smiled at the whispered question from the brunette, turning her body to face the other woman.

She slid a hand into the clenched fists on Regina's lap, before trailing the hand up the clothed arm and threading her fingers through luxurious dark tresses. Regina's eyes slipped closed and she swallowed, leaning her head back into the touch. Emma leaned closer until she was only inches from those lips she had literally had dreams about. Brown eyes snapped open as she felt Emma's breath mingle with her own, breathing becoming shallow as though someone had sucked out all the oxygen from the air.

“Hey what are you guys doing out here?” They sprang away from each other as Snow's voice filtered down to them from the door.

Regina slapped both hands over her mouth, emitting a loud muffled snort and groan. Bending down to bury her face in her lap. Emma turned blithely to her mother before blurting “About to kiss Regina."

It was as though someone had flicked a switch and the music suddenly quietened down as Snow White shrieked “You were about to kiss _who_?”, which brought everyone spilling out the door.

“Who was she going to kiss?”

“Emma was going to kiss Regina?”

“Pfft have you seen the way they look at each other?”

“Did you see them that time at the mines?”

“I'll bet they've been doing the nasty way before now.”

“I wonder who's the top?”

“I wonder if Regina likes getting cuffed by her sheriff?”

“Snow are you ok?”

“ENOUGH,” Bellowed a red cheeked Regina, standing and grasping for Emma's hand, “Yes we were going to kiss, yes I look at her like she's water to a thirsty man, no we have not been 'doing the nasty' and I am most definitely a top – oh my god!” Regina growled angrily before disappearing in a swirl of smoke, taking the stunned blonde with her.

They landed in Regina's kitchen, Emma stumbling slightly before the brunette reached out to steady her. They found themselves drawn into each others spaces, intoxicated by the shared truths they had learned.

“So, you are a top eh?” Emma couldn't help but quip about this fact that the whole town would know by morning.

Regina brought a hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear before grazing Emma's cheek with her knuckles, “Yes,” she grabbed the blondes hand and tugged her towards the hallway, “And I think I would like getting cuffed by my sheriff too,” She tossed over her shoulder.

Emma's breath caught in her throat before she swallowed. Tonight was going to be full of revelations.


	6. Can You Get High On Fairy Dust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Swan Queen Week day 7 - Accidental Marriage

“Regina, why do I have a big sparkly ring on my finger?” Croaked Emma Swan, struggling to keep her eyes open at the vicious onslaught of the light pouring in through the window. “And why,” she cleared her throat, “Am I in your bed?”

Regina sat bolt upright, a gasp of horror escaping her. It would have been comical – her hair mussed more than sleep would normally cause it to be, traces of make up smeared on her face – eyes black like pandas – clutching the sheets to her protectively. She looked around wildly, before settling her gaze on the blonde hair streaming out from under a generous heap of duvet.

“Emma,” She breathed, noting a gleaming rock on her finger also, “What happened last night?” She groaned as her skull began to pound, flopping back dramatically into the twisted sheets. The blonde swept the covers away from her face and grunted whilst turning her self to face the brunette. Consternation written on each woman's face as they struggled to recall the previous nights events.

“There was alcohol,” Emma started.

A snort, “You don’t say,” the other woman snarked, rolling her eyes.

“Granny’s, beer – wine for you. We were having dinner to talk about Henry. “Emma sucked her lower lip thoughtfully, wincing at the apparent sensitivity of them. “We went for another drink at The Rabbit Hole – Leroy invited us to come to a party.”

Both women groaned at the memory of a grinning Leroy looming at them out of the darkness, crooking a finger like some kind of bad erotic film. “Fairies!” The both exclaimed.

“They were having some kind of solstice party, remember?” The blonde nodded, “Fairy dust.” Regina hissed. They looked at each other.

“Are you saying we went on a major bender and ended up getting even more out of our faces with the nuns and the dwarves... can you get high on fairy dust?” Emma grabbed her phone which was helpfully placed on the unit next to her, pulling up her photo folder.

The first twenty photos badly blurred shots of figures stumbling about around what may have been a bonfire. Some selfies with Blue, some of a pouting Regina, hair mussed and cheeks rosy. Her eyebrow arched at the photos of herself and Regina looking pretty cosy. Someone had then taken it upon themselves to capture events for the blonde.

She choked as an image of herself on her knee in front of Regina with what may have been a haribo ring flicked up. “Romantic,” Regina snorted making Emma jump, not realizing the brunette had leaned closer to look at the screen.

Next photo showed a crowed of euphoric faces, clutching their cheeks and pointing. Regina poofing the ring into the ones they were currently sporting caused the brunette to laugh. The one after showed Blue standing holding out her wand in front of the two of them. Some more of people all looking in the same direction, the light from the bonfire bathing them all in orange. Last picture showed Emma with the biggest shit eating grin on her face carrying an equally euphoric looking Regina in her arms.

They both were silent as they contemplated the enormity of the situation. The very bad situation. The really not like them in any way shape or form situation. Also the why are we not freaking out more situation.

“Regina...” Emma looked up at the brunette, “Why are we naked?”

 


	7. Her Arrogance Will Get Her Killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the final day of Swan Queen Week summer 2014 - Prompt of (creators choice) rescue romance.

“Hold on!” Cried a frantic Snow, freezing cold water sloshing over the deck of The Jolly Roger. The tempest raged on and on forever it seemed. The small crew, cold to the bone and being dry a fond memory, did their best to avoid getting swept away on treacherous waves or getting battered by flying objects unable to tie themselves down.

David and Snow huddled together against the mast, lengths of rope now looped around them ensuring that if the ship didn’t go down, they would at least remain in one place. Hook stood at the wheel, battling with the ever straining wood, cursing and snarling at the wind and the clouds and the water. Gold had already lashed himself to the railings, grimly silent.

Emma grasped a length of rope that was sailing past her head and swiftly tied herself to the net that went up to the crow’s nest, looping an arm through the net for good measure. She scanned the deck for the other member of their motley crew. Regina stood on the deck, a spot of utter calm in the crazy noise and wind that permeated every sense, she was staring out to sea, as though oblivious to the weather conditions or the danger it presented. Emma’s blood boiled, stupid woman. Her arrogance will get her killed. She yelled at the infuriating brunette to stop being such an idiot and to tie herself to something. Regina ignored her, keeping her eyes on the horizon.

The ship lurched, a wave catching the prow. Emma grit her teeth as she heard groaning wood and the tell-tale sounds of splintering. “Goddamn it Regina –“ She started to yell in horror as a gust of wind made the Brunette lose her balance. A wave slapped against the deck, catching the dark haired woman as she stumbled, Emma’s heart jumped into her throat.

She watched in horror as time slowed to a snails pace - the other woman starting to slide with the pull of the wave. Emma fought against the ropes holding her and reached -she caught Regina with an arm around her waist and tugged the woman back against her with all her might, muscles burning with the effort of fighting the water rushing around both of them. “Hold on to me” She shouted shortly at the brunette before struggling to free up some rope to secure her, however she couldn’t let go of the other woman without risking her slipping from her grasp.

Emma pulled the other woman tight against her front, both arms around her middle, chin tucked into the crook of Regina’s neck, holding on with all her might as the ship rocked violently. More waves crashed against them. She felt Regina grip her arms weakly in return, the woman trembling, she seemed so small in Emma's arms whilst the tempest raged about them for what seemed like hours.

 

*

 

It had calmed, eventually. A magical storm, Hook had surmised. Snow and David had returned to their usual optimistic selves, the terror sliding from them like water off a ducks back, they decided to go below to get some rest whilst they could.

Regina had remained quiet, subdued, Emma had only noticed after the lack of sass from the brunette over her parents commenting that it could have been a lot worse. The darker woman had peeled herself from Emma's arms without a word and separated herself from the rest of the group, standing at the prow, staring out to sea as she had been earlier.

Emma approached her, curious, aware of not startling the other woman so she deliberately scuffed her boots and banged into things. She smiled inside at the audible sigh emitted from the brunette.

“Miss Swan must you follow me everywhere?

Emma tucked her hands in her pockets and shuffled up to stand next to Regina. “No, thank _you,_ Regina, for saving my life,” she quipped.

Tutting, the other woman met Emma's eyes with her own, “Barely, I had it in hand,” she sniffed before turning away. Emma's eyes zeroed in on the imperceptible shaking of Regina's hand, the almost but not quite trembling of her voice. She stared at the other woman appraisingly, having learned long ago that there was no point in calling the brunette out about things, she would talk in her own time, if ever.

Regina was about to turn away completely when she blanched at Emma's words, “You should have been more careful – what would I have told Henry? And more to that – what would i-we done? You are a part of this family Regina.” The brunette held her sincere gaze for a fierce moment, Emma preparing herself for the acerbic rant about to flow forth from those lips she thought about more and more these days. Regina surprised them both though by issuing a loud 'hmph' before storming to the middle of the ship and disappearing down the steps inside.

 

*

 

Emma lingered for a while before deciding to head down to get some rest, she was still soaked from the rain and it had started to give her a chill. She thought with dread the fact that she was sharing a cabin with Regina. It had made sense at first, Snow and David would want to be together, there was no way she was sleeping in the same room as Hook, and Regina would have put a fireball through him at the first opportunity so the only choice was for him to share with Gold. Which left Emma to bunk with Regina. Joy. At least she didn't look like she would snore, but appearances could be deceiving. She made her way to her cabin, and eased inside the dark space, trying to be quiet incase the older woman was sleeping.

The breath was knocked from her lungs as a solid form rushed into her, pushing her back against the door. A pair of lips muffled her exclamation of surprise, a bolt of arousal careening down her spine as the scent of apples and cinnamon filled her senses. Regina was kissing her. Regina Mills was fucking kissing her. Her brain short circuited as the brunettes tongue sought entrance which Emma willingly gave, her hands coming up to thread through dark tresses. Regina's hands grabbed Emma's thin shirt, pulling the blonde tighter against her. Emma moaned as hot lips started to trail to her ear, the hot breath caressing her lobes causing shivers to shoot through her body.

“Thank you,” Regina whispered so quietly, Emma had to strain to hear it above her laboured breathing, before she registered the warm body starting to pull away. She reacted on instinct, staying with the brunette, winding her arms around the older woman's slender waist, pulling her back against herself.

“Don't run away from me, but also don't do this if the only reason is gratitude” Emma licked and nipped at the brunettes neck, smiling as she heard the other woman's breath catching, her fingers lingering hesitantly on the blondes back, before digging in as Emma bit down none too gently. A wanton moan slipped from the brunette, before Emma found herself spun and dumped on one of the bunks, the dark haired woman feverishly stripping off both their clothes before climbing in after her. Their warm bodies moved together, tongues duelling and hands trailing everywhere, finding absolution in each other, losing themselves for a while. The brunette whispered thank you again before making the blonde explode with her head between her legs, arms holding down Emma's writhing body. Regina clung to the blonde, back arching as Emma, 3 fingers deep inside told her to let go. Her body shook and Emma had to silence her moans of pleasure with her mouth before her body went slack, falling back onto the bed, pulling the blonde down on top of her.

They lay together, slick with sweat as their breathing returned to normal. Emma was sprawled across the brunette, she wondered if she was crushing the other woman but any time she tried to move, strong hands would tug her back to where she was, and delicate fingers would trace patterns down her back. They lay together in the dark, listening to the creaking of the boat, the occasional gusts of wind that were taking them ever closer to Neverland, to their son. They understood one another, both stressed about their impending quest, stressed about what they would find, but they could rely on one another. They would find Henry.


	8. Clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina can be clingy.

Regina can be clingy in bed sometimes because she is subconsciously afraid of losing Emma. She loses everyone she loves. Henry is at least back under her roof which is where he should be but otherwise… Everyone. She is terrified of losing this one too. And this one is so important, they have been through thick and thin and she doesn’t know how she would function if she lost Emma. Emma has seen the worst of her and this has not made the younger woman turn from her in fear and disgust like so many others. She is the yin to her yang. She loves Emma Swan. She loves her so much. She wraps her arms tight around the blonde and buries her face in Emma’s neck and wont let go even when it gets too warm and her throat gets a bit dry.

Emma hates being too warm but she revels in the brunettes body being pressed entirely against her overheating form. She was surprised to find just how clingy the other woman was, and covers her utter adoration for it with gruff stoicism. Emma loves being held tightly - she loves it when the other woman lies on top of her like a dead weight - trapping her. It makes her feel… home. Wanted. Needed. When Regina gets like this she sometimes gets tears in the dark of the night. Tears of desperate joy that roll down her cheeks. She has found her family, yes, but in Regina she has found home.


	9. After Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filled prompt: "If so, can I get some jealous Emma Swan punishing Regina for talking with Robin? Established SQ. Dom!Emma."  
> Mention of RH as much as i can't stand him. Not as hardcore as i could have gone for a prompt like this, but i feel it works.

A sharp slap of flesh hitting flesh rings out in the room. Regina moans and her toes curls and her hands are fisted tightly in the sheets. She’s lying on her front, hands secured to the head of the bed – legs spread to accommodate the body kneeling between them. She sucks in a sharp breath as the sting from Emma’s palm radiates all over her backside. She is so _fucking_ wet.

The blonde had her on the backfoot all evening - seizing her as soon as she’d entered their bedroom. She’d been forcefully pushed back against the door and her arms pinned above her head. Regina _loved_ it when Emma let her more aggressive side show – loved it when the blonde demonstrated her greater physical strength. There was something so… delightfully _base_ about being able to be thrown about by her lover. It didn’t happen often with Emma – Regina was definitely more a top in bed and the younger woman just went with it – but when she did, oh boy. Regina would be reduced to a panting squirming mess very quickly.

“I saw you talking to him,” The blonde grits out, palm swooping down again. Regina bit back a guttural groan - It was humiliating how much she was enjoying this.

“Emma, love,” Regina lifts her head, breathless, “You know I only want you. He was just asking after our family.”

Emma threaded her fingers in Regina’s head and pushed her head back down firmly, “Did I fucking say you could talk?” Another swift slap met Regina’s buttocks. The brunette cannot help but cry out at the force of this one and writhes a little unashamedly.

Suddenly, the blonde’s full weight is on her, hand still tangled in the brunette’s hair, hot breath in her ear, on her neck – her free hand slides up her side and under to squeeze her breast. _Fucking hell_. Regina buries her face in the sheets, biting them. She’s moaning again and she just cannot help it as a hot wet tongue caresses the shell of her ear and she gasps.

“He had his chance,” Emma whispers, grinding against Regina’s ass. It’s all Regina can do not to push back against her love, seeking some friction. Anything. “He’s an idiot if he thinks he can have you now,” She drags her nails down Regina’s sides from her chest to the top of her thigh, causing the brunette to shiver. Regina can just imagine the smug look on the blondes face at the reactions she’s getting. “Who does he think he is,” Emma asks – fingers sliding under Regina again to cup her pussy. The brunette almost sighs in relief as fingers press against her – finally! She wiggles her hips up just a touch to give Emma more room to move her hand – gasps sharply as the blonde slips her fingers firmly between her folds and against her clit. Regina writhes under Emma’s heavier frame, sparks of pleasure shooting through her between those fingers and that hot breath and wet mouth that linger on her neck, shoulder, ear. She is going to come embarrassingly quickly.

Emma is continuing her monologue over her shoulder in low, aggressive tones, working her fingers swiftly as she grinds against Regina. “You are _mine_!” The blonde is practically growling by now.”

Regina tries to find her voice, tries to sooth Emma between gulps of breath and broken moans, “Emma, yes - _oh fuck –_ I chose **you** – _oh my….god!”_ She shrieks as Emma sinks her teeth into the muscles on her shoulder, her fingers speeding up. _Oh my god oh my god fucking… oh my… don’t stop_ becomes a mantra running through Regina’s mind and she’s not sure if she’s saying it out loud or not – her face is buried in the sheets, breath flashing hotly against cotton as the Blonde thrusts against her backside, her fingers doing indescribably _perfect_ things between her legs – and she feels Emma shudder and fall out of her rhythm slightly and it’s enough to send Regina careening over into orgasm.

Emma lifts herself and unties Regina’s arms before sliding back down to cradle the brunette. Regina is still trying to catch her breath and lets Emma pull her close, her back against the blonde’s front, eyes sliding shut in her post orgasmic haze. She grabs the younger woman’s arms and drags them around her, wiggling backwards to meet the warm body behind her more firmly.

“You know I am yours, right?” She ventures lazily, thoughts and breathing slowing down.

The blonde sooths where she bit with her lips before resting her chin on Regina’s shoulder, “Yeah I know babe, I just get… worked up when I see his annoying stupid face.”

Regina can’t help but snort gently with amusement, “Darling,” Her mouth buzzes with the lassitude of the word, “He’s got nothing on your annoying, stupid face.” She smiles at Emma’s bark of laughter. “Fairy dust is nothing in the face of you and I.” The blonde relaxes infinitesimally at this statement and Regina knows she has said the absolute right thing, knows that Emma has always been unsure about Robin and his tattoo. She turns over in Emma’s arms and kisses her firmly, slowly. Pre-destined love with someone might have been ‘safe’, but he had never seen her as Emma had, never seen the good, the bad and the ugly. This woman next to her has and was still here, and that’s what matters. Henry and Emma, still here, after everything.


	10. The End Of It (Or The Beginning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet i did on a whim from my tumblr

The fight was over, the big bad was defeated, the town was safe.

Emma sat up, clutching her ribs. Fuck they hurt. She must have broken them whilst getting flung about by the beasts the villain had unleashed before there was a great white, blinding light and she was getting hurled away - far away - and landing in a crumpled heap in the trees overlooking Storybrooke.

She picked herself up and ambled back towards the tree line on the overlook - wanting to survey the damage to the town. She smiled as she saw the figure, sitting on a fallen tree trunk, dark hair undulating in the slight wind.

Regina didn’t turn to her, just stared at the dotted fires burning in the town below, though her voice did float to the blondes ears, relief colouring that normally sarcastic tone. “Emma.” An audible exhale.

"Henry?" Emma rasped before setting herself down gingerly beside Regina, brows furrowing as she tried not to cry out at her complaining bones grinding.

"He is safe with your parents… i just wanted to…" She paused for a moment, turning to Emma with a radiant smile, "Make sure you were in one piece." She looked at Emma’s hand clutching her front and reached to move it away before replacing it with her hand. Emma’s face went blissfully blank and she gasped as the pain lessened, the brunette healing her.

"Thank you." She nodded at the other woman. "So this is it? The town is safe?"

"Until next time…" They both laughed.

Emma stood up and offered her hand to Regina who eyed it speculatively before grabbing it firmly and allowing herself to be pulled up. They turned towards the town.

"As long as we are together, we can do anything," The Saviour affirmed.

Regina smiled, their fingers still intertwined - she started leading them back to Storybrooke to find their son.

"Yes i believe we can."


	11. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self explanatory :) Idiots in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was fully intending on writing smut, like really intense smutty smut today but then this happened. Have some fluff.

Emma’s hands tremble a little bit as she carries the tray carefully up the stairs and to the bedroom. She takes each step slower than normal, eyes zeroing in the surface of the coffee as it playfully  teases her, oscillating near to the lip of the mug. She eyes the milk in the little delicate jug, judging that she doesn’t really need to worry about that, the shape of it would require some serious butterfingers to actually spill any liquid.

She exhales, nervous. Not because she’s made Regina breakfast in bed, she does that quite frequently actually - wakes the beautiful brunette from her slumber with a kiss and a croissant. But because it’sthis day, a kind of ‘special’ day, and Emma normally scoffs at these things but has never actually had someone to bother about it with… so, this time, it has a little bit of meaning to her.

And it’s Regina. She deserves all the stupid occasional celebrations like valentines day, mothers day, Thursday, gorgeous girlfriend day (although, Emma mentally notes, that deserves to be every day  _and_ Regina would probably make her sleep on the sofa if she referred to her as something so… common.) Heck, Emma treats her like the sun, the stars and the moonlit sky always, because that’s what she is to her.

She gingerly nudges the door open, grinning to herself in triumph as she successfully navigates over to the large bed and the figure tangled in the sheets.

Emma sets the tray down on the bedside table, before nestling into the curve of Regina’s body as she instinctively moved towards the heat. It isn’t often Emma gets to observe Regina unaware, but she treasures these little moments as only she and maybe Henry would ever see her so unguarded and vulnerable. She is a lioness, fierce and proud - and Emma would move the heavens and the earth for this woman. 

"Baby, time to wake up," She lightly strokes the back of her knuckles against Regina’s cheek, soaking in the fluttering eye lashes and muscles working in the other woman’s jaw.

"You were watching me sleep again." It’s not a question, but an affirmation of what it means to them both, this state of being in complete comfort and trust with each other. Regina shifts about and sits up, shoulders brushing, facing opposite ways.

Emma just blushes slightly, and shrugs before motioning to the tray of carefully chosen and prepared breakfast items. “I made you breakfast.” She can’t help but break into a smile at the look of sheer adoration that the brunette is gracing her with and she giddily leans in to press a chaste kiss to those gorgeous lips, “Happy valentines day, Regina,” she breathes.

Regina stiffens slightly and it causes Emma to pull back, confusion marring her previously sunny expression. The brunette flops back dramatically, letting out a loud groan. “Oh god… Emma…” She sits back up, hands out in front of her, grasping Emma’s. “I…” She works her jaw for a second, trying to figure out a way to make this better. Nada. “Forgot.” 

Emma stares at her for a moment before bursting into raucous laughter whilst the other woman looks at her like she’s slightly mad.

"Regina, you looked like you were about to tell me i was deluded or someone was dead!" She continues chuckling, hand pressing to her side where she now has a stitch, the other curving to the brunettes cheek. Her thumb brushes that regal cheekbone and she successfully manages to suppress the urge to laugh in relief.

Regina looks at her with consternation, uncharacteristically biting her lip. She grasps at Emma’s forearm, “I’m  _so_  sorry, Emma,” she squeezes her hand, willing Emma to understand, “I can’t believe i forgot. I’ll make it up to you, darling. I’m so sorry.” The brunette is nodding emphatically and she makes to push back the covers but Emma interrupts.

"Hey, it’s alright you know," she brings both hands to Regina’s face now, cupping it gently and directing the brunette to look at her, "It’s really not that big a deal, i wouldn’t normally be fussed but it’s the first time-"

"I’ve… been with someone who matters." Regina finishes for her, suddenly understanding, because she is the same. 

They both relax visibly, reflecting on yet another strand of their lives that seem to parallel. Silence settles on them comfortably as they intertwine their hands, taking a moment to just be.

"Hey, have breakfast in bed with me," Regina smirks, and shuffles over to make room, "I have a good house maid who made this for me."

Emma smacks Regina on the thigh before scrambling into the warm space and getting comfortable. She kisses her again, because she can, presses their lips together until she can’t because she’s smiling too much. They settle for resting their foreheads against each other. She doesn’t need a particular celebratory day, she loves Regina every day, sometimes with pure adoration, sometimes with eye rolls and a bit of frustration, but every day, she knows without a shadow of a doubt. She will love her forever.

"I’ll still make it up to you, darling. I’ll make you what ever you want for our evening meal?" Emma’s eyes light up, grinning beatifically, nodding enthusiastically before reaching over to pick up the tray. She settles it down before grabbing the mug - Regina’s mug - and making eye contact before whispering, "Happy valentines day," and taking a sip. Regina repeats this little ritual, toes wiggling with childish joy because Emma makes her coffee they way she likes it - better than her - and because Emma is looking at her like  _that_  again. 

She doesn’t know how she wound up so lucky, her happy ending split between the snoring teen in his dank cave of man and this glowing angel deliberating over what pastry she was going to devour first. 

She doesn’t know how she deserves this, but she will damn well work every day to keep it.


	12. 50 Shades of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not so subtle dig at a certain series of books.

Emma pauses at the door to the bedroom, observing the brunette currently sitting up against the headboard, reading spectacles perched fetchingly on her nose.

She smirks at the loud tut and sigh the other woman produces as she licks her finger and turns the page.

"Really Regina, you are reading  _that_  trash?”

Brown eyed flick up momentarily before returning to the pages in front of her. 

"It’s just so infuriating that people are eating this up. Have you read this Emma? How are people buying that  _this_  is a romantic relationship? Have they _got_  eyes? I could write better smut in my sleep. Has the author even researched anything about these kinds of relationships? I swear to god if my constituents don’t stop wistfully cooing about Christian Grey-” The brunettes tirade is interrupted as Emma hooka a finger over the top of the book and pulls it away before tossing it on the ground. She moves to straddle the older woman’s legs.

The blonde presses a gentle kiss to Regina’s lips, tongue snaking out to trace the bottom one. “I love it when you get angry.”

"And I’m sorry but you are a much better domme than he is, has he even heard of aftercare? Has he heard of not abusing safe words?"

Emma trails her lips down Regina’s neck,”Uh huh,” she suppresses a gleeful grin at the hitch in the other woman’s breathing, before getting up from the bed and walking to the closet. “Regina?”

"Yes, dear?"

"On your knees, now.”

The brunette throat is suddenly dry as she eyes the blindfold and the silk scarves Emma is holding before her, offering them for her consideration, before whispering, “Oh god yes.”


	13. Handholding

"Emma, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh," The blonde gives a small smile and tries not to blush, "Nothin’." She exaggerates the ‘n’ at the end of the word.

"I see."

Regina leaves her fingers tangled with Emma’s for a moment, before bringing her hand up to her face and pressing her lips to the other woman’s knuckles.

"I like ‘Nuthin’," she quips, before letting their still joined hands drop between them, swinging slightly, just because, and continues their walk.


	14. Night Time Duties

A piercing wail echoed through the house startling Emma out of her deep sleep. Disorientated for a moment, and face down in the soft sheets, she grunted, smacking her lips.

"Alright, I’m awake little one, I’m coming." She scrabbled her hands around in the sheets, unenthusiastically preparing to push herself out of her comfortable, warm cocoon. A warm body pressed against her, stealing her breath, as always.

"Go back to sleep Emma, I’ll get this one," Regina pressed a kiss to the blondes shoulder, running a hand down her back.

Emma nodded enthusiastically, burrowing her face back into the pillow.

"Love you so much R’gina," the muffled words floated across the room to the brunette tying the sash on her silk robe.

"Love you too, darling."


	15. Appreciating.

Emma is currently bent over the front of the Benz, stretching and reaching. Her jeans and her top are getting engine dirt and oil on them as she shifts around. She is putting on more of a show because she knows. She knows that Regina is sitting on the porch, “supervising” as the other woman put it. She’s aware of the fact she is attractive, she has a good body, she has guns, and damn if she doesn’t look good in tank tops. So she’s been strutting a little, flexing - for now giving the other woman a great view of her ass. All for a good cause, right?

She knows that it is swelteringly warm, and that it can’t be pleasant over there in full blast of the suns rays. Emma is thankful that she is at least given a little bit of shade by the hood being lifted and being head first in the engine but the material of her tank is sticking to her.

Still, Regina has been perched on the porch, flicking through a magazine with her shades on for some time now.

Regina is dying from thirst. But she’s not sure if that’s from dehydration (probably) or the fact that Emma look’s like some kind of pornographic fantasy right now (definitely). She could go inside, be sensible. But she has no willpower when it comes to the blonde. So she will stay here, peering over the top of her prop at the blonde who she knows is preening just for her. In a little while, she might bring out some of the home made lemonade she prepared earlier. Might drag her fingers through the condensation that forms on the glass. Might trail her chilled fingers down that sweaty, muscular… Regina squeezes her thighs together as a flush of heat passes through her that has nothing to do with the sun. She gets up to go get the lemonade.


	16. Observations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Tuesday, the Mayor and the Sheriff meet in the diner.

Every Tuesday, the Mayor and the Sheriff meet in the diner. For an informal meeting, they say. There is always that little frisson of tension that settles on everyone whilst the tempestuous pair share the same air, everyone trying to ignore them whilst having their escape routes planned.

The Mayor has a coffee, black.

The Sheriff, bless her, has a cocoa with cream and marshmallows and sprinkles and seems to take great delight in swiping the frothy mess off the top and guiding that finger into her mouth. 

If you watch really carefully, really discreetly, you will see the brunette shift slightly, her lips open a touch.

If you can justify to yourself that it’s alright to spy on what is clearly some kind of intimate game, can put aside that shame that comes from essentially being an intrusive ass, you will get an eyeful.

The Sheriff will have finished her borderline pornographic licking of her fingers and will settle back, arms flung out along the back of the booth seat, legs comfortably akimbo. She will be the epitome of arrogance and confidence in that stance. The Mayor, with her perfect couture and perfect hair, will cross her arms, pushing her breasts together, and her lip will curl. Her tongue will come out to play along her bottom lip. The blonde will lose a modicum of her “cool”, face going slack. You will then witness her jump slightly, bang her knee on the underside of the table. Every time.

She will throw a smile apologetically to the rest of the diner, and then turn back to her companion, who by this time has trailed her foot up the Sheriff’s leg. The Mayor will have that smug supercilious smirk and, arms still crossed, will delicately raise one arm to twirl the ends of her hair with her fingertips. The pair will be staring at each other with the intensity of prey studying its food. The blonde’s chest will be moving deeper if you are really paying attention, her hands will be white knuckled where they rest on the tabletop, as though she is stopping herself from doing something with them.

This will not last for long before Emma will put her phone to her ear, followed by Regina doing the same and they will exit with haste, muttering something about an emergency.

Granny is no fool, even if the rest of the town are.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the QoD promo with Emma... And the subsequent gorgeous manips with Regina in the mix :)

It scares Regina a little, seeing that dark, dead look in Emma Swan’s eyes. That chilling smile that is playing on the blonde’s lips, the mirthless laugh that plays when the other queens are courting her. Ingratiating themselves with her.

She know’s she is playing a dangerous game, coming here, becoming  _her._ But it is the only thing she can think of to try and reach Emma - the only thing she can think of that may work that doesn’t involved fire and fury and fighting. She sweeps out from the tree’s, all poise and dangerous composure.

"Well well well, what have we here?" She lets her voice drop. Her body - fluid, welcoming the cloying darkness unfurling in her. Emma gives her a look that has her mouth going dry and her blood singing.  _Good._

She can use that. She will play on every ounce of intense attraction and emotion between them. She will lure Emma back to her side, literally and figuratively to get them to safety. She will deal with the emotional fallout later because ultimately? Right now? She need’s to get Emma away from these women. Get herself away from them before she slips right back into the clutches of darkness, it’s seductive call already coiling it’s way around her. It would be so  _easy._

Regina blinks a couple of times, clearing her head. Her lips spread as she takes in the three self styled “Queen’s of Darkness” - she laughs, low and deep, Emma’s pupils almost black - They had no business calling themselves that when “The Evil Queen,” was not involved. They had no idea who they were about to deal with.

She prowls over to Emma, trails a jewelled hand down the blondes cheek, relishes look of absolute lust that just about has her unhinged. Her hand plants itself firmly over Emma’s heart, stopping the other woman from her sudden attempt to lurch forward. _Not right now._.. Turning her back and facing the three other women eyeing them speculatively, she slides her hand down the blonde’s arm and grasps her hand, tight. Emma squeezes it back.

"My dears, what can we do for you?"


	18. It's Regina's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's turn to save the saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr fic <3

It’s come to this. Emma braced against a shattered wall, clutching her chest and panting harshly. Regina standing, feet firmly planted and shoulders squared, ignoring the shredded diner. The roof blown clean off, the glass in splinters across the floor and the street, and Regina knows that everyone bar _them_ is safe right now, so she ignores the destruction. She’s let the others have their go at saving the saviour, and they have failed, so now it’s her turn.

Regina _can’t_ ignore the destruction wrought on Emma’s face. She’s looking at her brokenly and with a wary curiosity warring across those fine features because the others were all supposed to love her and Regina? Well Regina _acts_ like it, with every act taking her strides further than the others with fierceness in her eyes.

Emma is scared and ready to break _everything_ now because the chaos inside her is running rampant, unfettered and it’s only sheer exhaustion that has her propping herself up against the rough brickwork exposed by fury and rage.

She can’t break Regina though, because she’s looking at her like _that_ and the dagger hangs loosely by her side and not out front. Not out like a shield or a weapon.

Regina moves closer with a hand outstretched, and maybe, maybe Emma can reach back.


	19. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've fallen into a habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tumblr fic <3

Emma quite often would wander into the Mills household at night and find Regina asleep on the couch, curled up with a book resting on her chest. She used to just slip her arms under bent knees and around loose shoulders and gently carry the other woman up to bed. Regina never woke up, but she one day squinted at Emma when they were waiting on morning coffee to brew (because Emma sometimes just stayed over and Regina never questioned it) and she asked if it was her. Emma had blushed and shrugged and scratched the back of her neck before getting their mugs out and pouring entirely too much sugar into hers.

Regina still woke up in her bed after specifically falling asleep on the couch even though she hadn’t actually laid eyes on Emma for weeks. Since she had disappeared into that black mass.

It warmed her heart and also made her want to rip it out because this depth of feeling for someone was torture.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End Of It, The Start Of It

Regina runs onto the battle field, uncaring of falling objects from the explosion. Buildings are a mess, pipes and brickwork exposed - the road has been ripped up and cars have been flung aside as though they were leaves.

She can hear the shouts, the voices behind her urging her to be careful, to slow down but she can’t

She can’t slow down until she knows.

They’d found what they’d needed in Camelot and been thrown back to Storybrooke, ready for the final battle to free Emma.   
Emma had been consumed by darkness, her eyes a sparkling silver, her smile dark and dangerous - she’d been uncaring, throwing out harsh barbs and harsher attacks. She’d been fluid and graceful and hypnotic in a way that the darker parts of Regina had appreciated as she’d witnessed the destruction being wrought - the sheer level of effortless, terrifying carnage as the lone figure laid waste to her town.

Then, with an almighty boom, and a shock-wave that’d thrown Regina against a car it had stopped.

Henry and David had succeeded.

But now Regina had to know…

She jumped across a tear in the tarmac, stumbling as her feet scrambled for purchase and she ignored the sounds of the others following.

A wild, relieved sob tore from her throat as she clapped eyes on wild blonde hair - Emma pressing her hand to her head and unsteadily picking herself up. Before Regina knew what she was doing she was pressed up against Emma’s trembling frame, throwing her arms around her, breathing  _her_ in. Emma was OK. Emma was here. She was in one piece.

“You stupid idiot,” she choked out as Emma righted them from the impact of Regina colliding with her. “You stupid,  _stupid_  idiot.” Tears pricked at her eyes and she pressed her face into the blondes shoulder. Her arms clutched at Emma, her body shaking with the strength of the relief, of the realisation of just how much she’d needed Emma to be ok.

“Hey,” Emma tentatively brought her arms up to pull Regina’ gently against her, a hand resting on her head. “Hey, I’m here.” Regina let out a sob and shook her head against Emma’s shoulder.

She could hear the noisy approach of the others, and her throat closed up at the thought of going back to  _them,_  to the roles that life had assigned them. 

“Don’t you  _dare_  do something like that again,” she growled as she pulled back a touch. Regina looked at Emma, her face so close - her irises back to those soulful depths. Emma’s eyes flicked between hers, dipping down to her lips and Regina licked them. 

Regina and Emma sprung apart as Henry shouted “Hey, they are here,” from around a broken shard of metal. They didn’t lose eye contact though, the new awareness trickling through them as Henry, Snow, David - the others appeared from around them, smiles and relief and laughter embracing them all. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Character Death (like really omg don’t read)  
> (the dark one is a vampire)  
> Tumblr Fic <3

She traced her fingertip down Regina’s neck, her flawless skin, marvelling in the violent shudder that passes through the woman she’d pressed into the bed. The brunette breathed quickly, shallowly, and the darkness rejoiced in the fear and the  _arousal_ that seeped out of her. 

Emma traced the curve of a delicate ear with her tongue, soaking in the sharp gasp. She smiled, her teeth bared.

“Em…Emma,” Regina breathed, the normally put together woman stuttered out. 

Emma practically purred at the spike in heart-rate she could practically hear thrumming through her captive.

She was going to taste so delicious…

The dark one revelled in the cry of pain that swiftly turned into a moan as her teeth pierced skin. The hot dark tang of blood spilled into her mouth and _fuck_  she knew Regina would taste good. Emma drank, took everything,  _took_  Regina and sat back with regret when the heavy liquid began to lose it’s warmth. 

Her friend lay still on the bed, chest not moving, blood leaking from the wound on her neck.

_Pity._

The Dark Once moved off the bed and down the stairs. It was still hungry, and there was a whole town out there. Emma stepped over Henry’s body where it lay at the open door and went in search of her next victim.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr fic <3

Emma’s was  _fucking_ freezing and she desperately clutched the shivering form cuddled against her. She’s was fed up of the cold already, she’d almost frozen in that cave with Elsa no so long ago.

“I’m sure they will find us soon,” she urged, clouds of her breath fogging up as she exhaled through chattering teeth. Her muscles shivered almost uncontrollably, and she was acutely aware of every inch of herself pressed up against Regina. She kept the other woman pulled tightly against her, cradling her lolling head In the gap between chin and shoulder. She tried to shield the brunette from the unforgiving elements as the white storm whipped around them.

They’d been out scouting the ice wall when this freak wind rose and with it brought the chill from the fucking arctic. A branch had flown into Regina’s head and knocked her clean out which mean Emma was  _it._ And her magic was on the fritz and fizzling out anytime she tried to make fire,  _anything_  to keep them warm.

She’d settled for cradling Regina against her under some bushes, a frantic phone call to David crying for help, to hurry.

It was a whiteout, and Emma knew it was unnatural but all she was concerned about right now was the fact Regina’s violently shuddering form was starting to relax and her short breaths against Emma’s neck were becoming more spaced out.

_Fuck_

Emma shook the brunette, rubbed her hands against any part she could reach,  _willing_  her to just warm up, before pulling her back close. She wouldn’t let Regina freeze to death right next to her. She’d probably never let go of that promise to protect the other woman Henry had elicited from her once upon a time. Never mind that the promise had been superseded by Emma’s own will on the matter, somewhere along the line.

She wasn’t gonna let Regina die. Not when she’d promised her a happy ending. Not when they’d come to an understanding, not when they’d returned to some semblance of the friendship they had before Emma had fucked it up. Not when they could look at each other and share a laugh again, Regina sniping and Emma riposting. It was  _them_.

Emma rested her head against the cold hair under her chin, closing her eyes, focussing.

She wasn’t going to let Regina die. Not on her watch, not when the other woman had fought so much to atone for past wrongs. Where was the fairness in that? Not when Regina had forgiven her and looked at her with faith again.

She could feel something sparking in her chest and she scrunched up her forehead, chasing the feeling.

Somewhere along the line, Emma knew she would willingly die for the other woman. She would die for her family, and Regina firmly fell into that category, no question. She would do anything to protect the woman who had protected Henry with everything she had. She loved the infuriating woman. It had snuck up on Emma one day, and that was that. She wasn’t in any rush to declare her feelings, seeing Regina happy with another. Even if that happiness was on the rocks right now. Soul mate trumps everything, right?  _Right?_

Emma gasped as the spark turned to a burning sensation, painful, but not overly so. She could feel it radiating.

She loved Regina Mills, and she would do anything to protect the stubborn woman. Do anything to keep her family together, to keep them safe and happy.

She kept going, the burning feeling starting to really hurt but she could feel Regina stirring gently. Her chest hurt and she choked back a cry.

Anything to keep Regina save, and this was working.

“Emma,” the brunette mumbled, hands grasping weakly at the body pressed up against her.

Emma was now sweating, her mind going fuzzy, but she kept focussing on Henry’s mother, her friend. The person that she had grown to love and now accepted she had to love from a distance. The pain was almost unbearable and she grit her teeth. She didn’t have to keep this up for long, David would find them soon. He had to.

“Emma!” This time stronger, a panicked, and Emma felt her stomach jerking as she was displaced, but her mind went quiet.

They landed with a collective thump on the floor of the hallway of 108 Mifflin.

Regina pushed away from the fevered blonde, “What the hell do you think you are doing Emma?” She slammed her palm into the wood in frustration and set her other hand on Emma’s chest, cursing and sending her magic into the still woman.

 _Idiot_  she thought furiously, seeking to right a wrong here, focussing and willing the other woman to open her damn eyes, to show she was ok. Regina had come back to consciousness aware of the intense warmth radiating from Emma, and quickly realised she’d been essentially  _burning_  up her own magic to keep them warm. It was dangerous and risky. Emma’s kind of thing.

“Damnit Emma, wake up,” she growled and poofed them up into her bed, drying wet clothes. She pulled Emma to her, still letting her magic flow into the saviour and curled herself around the blonde.

It didn’t take long, confused green eyes cracking open to meet worried brown.

 _Thank god,_ Emma’s mind whispered before she closed her eyes, tired and sore.

 _Thank you, thank you,_ Regina thanked Emma for coming back to her.

They would talk about this later, but for now they just clung to each other, thankful and relieved.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr fic <3  
> Char death

Emma arches up off the ground, a harsh breath cutting at her throat and she stares. Stares at the destruction littered around, stares past her family, _friends_ , stares at the ruined buildings and the fires raging from cars and trees and exposed pipes.

“Emma!” Snow rushes forward, dropping down and pulling her daughter to her chest, “oh god,” she breathes, clapping her hand to blonde hair, stroking, smothering. David stands hovering. Belle, Ruby - the usual suspects all linger back in a limbo of want and expected trepidation of course. 

It hit’s Emma and she pushes her mother back.

“Where’s Regina?” she grinds out, her vocal cords scratchy as hell. Snow’s mouth opens and closes soundlessly and Emma looks past her to the lines set in David’s face. He looks over his shoulder for assistance before cupping the back of his head with a hand.

“Emma,” he starts but Emma is already pushing herself unsteadily to her feet, looking down at the clattering of broken hilt to her dagger as it falls from her grasp.

The blade is gone.

“What-” Emma tries to ask but sudden bolts of pain through her head has her clutching at her temples and staggering into her mothers support.

“She’s gone, Emma.”

“What? What do you mean?” barks the confused blonde, “where has she gone?”

“Emma,” Snow, grabs her daughters face and forces eye contact.   
“She’s  _gone_.” She has to force her jaw through the guttural sound of the g and she wants to die because a light goes out in Emma’s eyes as understanding hits. “I don’t know what she did exactly,” Snow continues, voice wavering as Emma falls to her knee’s, silent. “But she pulled out your heart, and her own and i don’t know,” the brunette chokes, “but now you are here, and she’s not and the dagger is broken.”

Emma clutches at Snow’s waist, pressing her face into the soft edge of her belt, and struggles to breathe.

Regina had saved her. Had saved them all. Again. 

The dagger was gone, but so was a part of her soul anyway.

_What was she going to tell Henry._


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Fic <3

It was like the air was stolen from Regina’s lungs as she stumbled into the clearing. Relief crashed into her.

Emma stood there, as if by accidental coincidence but Regina had felt that odd pulling in her gut that led her here, lead her into the woods, dagger in hand. 

“Emma…” Regina reached out.

The tense set of broad shoulders didn’t go unnoticed and the tiniest hint of unease slithered into Regina’s belly.

“Regina,” Emma purred as she turned, and Regina knew she was in the presence of The Dark One for a moment before an arm shot out and the blade was torn from her grasp. Regina gasped but the outstretched arm rendered her immobile, only able to observe this fluid, graceful creature as it turned it’s leash over, contemplating it.

In an instant Emma blinked and it was like her frame deflated, Regina stumbling from her hold.

“Regina,” This was  _Emma,_ her Emma, the tone of urgency familiar to the brunette. “I don’t know how long i am going to be able to keep It away,” Emma rushed, her brow furrowed as she searched Regina’s face. 

“I am going to destroy  _everything,_ Regina,” Her face twisted as she spoke, grief rife in her words.

Regina opened her mouth to refute this but really, Emma was right. The Dark One had her now and who knew how long Emma could fight the darkness.

“I saved you, now save me.” Emma held the weapon out, offering Regina everything. Regina grasped the hilt, her fingers brushing the cold flesh of the other woman. 

“You need to leave now, don’t come if you hear me calling, keep the dagger safe - keep  _Henry_  safe.”

Regina gasped as she realized the depths of Emma’s fear, having assumed she wouldn’t harm Henry no matter what happened.

“Emma,” she breathed.

“Go! Go now,” The blonde whispered, pulling back, clutching her hands to her chest.

Regina ran.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Fic <3

There is so much anger between them now – sparring, circling, the hissing and spitting like two cats snarling at each other. That’s only during the daylight hours though, surrounded by their loved ones and the people of the town.

During the night though.

During the night Emma invades Regina’s mind and space and self – She’s unapologetic in her fury and forcefulness swallowing Regina’s gasps and moans and pinning her to the wall – to the bed – to whatever surface will support them.

And Regina?

Regina lets her.

Let’s her work out that anger and that frustration and willingly spreads her legs – clings to Emma as she growls and bites and Regina snarls right back – working through her own stress; working through her own rage at the blonde who is baiting her and cutting her with cruel words but is setting her alight with fingers and tongue and teeth.

Every night Emma storms in; she _finds_ her – wherever Regina is, she’d tried hiding – hiding with Robin, hiding in her vault, hiding with the alcohol at Granny’s and every night Emma sweeps in and takes them to her house and fucks her.

And Regina is powerless to stop her.

Though she isn’t sure she wants to. The fire races through her and her toes curl in a way she’s never experienced. She always knew Emma and her would set fire to the sheets but like this? It was intoxicating and she can’t help but willingly let the blonde use her, take her, be unapologetically rough with her in a way she’d have killed someone for in the past.

There were no words. No comforting words in the aftermath, just harsh panting and hands shakily pressed to mouths to try stem the flow of jumbled, jarring emotion – skin cooling, sweat slowly chilling, returning them to the cold, unforgiving reality of their situation.


	26. Chapter 26

Emma’s sad. She’s sad eyes and sad posture and sad trudging through each day in the underworld. She’s stressed. It’s in the tense set of her shoulders and the white-knuckled clench of her fists. It’s in the muscle ticking in her cheek which Regina can’t stop staring at.

The woman is a walking metaphor for lost and desperate and it’s all for that goddamn pirate.

Regina has never been so torn. She wants to slam Emma, want’s to slam her for being so _stupid_  for following her heart and wants to slam her against something and kiss the desperation from her.

She wants to slap Emma Swan, scream  _“what the hell are you thinking_ ,” wants to grab her hand and drag her from this twisted version of hell. Drag her home and tuck her in, force-feed her cocoa and cinnamon.

But she does nothing but try and help Emma in her endeavours, because that’s what Emma does for her. Because they’re friends, right?

And the thought of possibly being more scares Regina to death.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SQ hospital AU that i am DYING to write

Emma pokes her head in the darkened on call room. She stifles a yawn, and creeps in, eyes focussed on the figure on the bottom bunk.

It’s been a fraught night, but things have settled, and now she has her break.

And there is only one thing she wants to do.

She stretches her neck, trying to zone out the constant bleeping of the heart monitors and patient buzzers that have taken up residence in her head, and perches on the edge of the bed.

“Hey,” Mills murmurs quietly, “you’re here.” The doctor shuffles backwards towards the wall, making room, and lifts the thin blanket. 

Emma can’t help but make a small noise of delight as she kicks off her sneakers and slips into the warm space. She presses right back against Regina, sighing with pleasure. 

“I don’t have long, my patients are changable-”

“Shhhh,” Regina presses a small kiss to Emma’s neck, “Close your eyes, rest, they will be there when you wake up.”

Emma pulled Regina’s arm over her, kissing the doctors knuckles, and did just that.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More SQ hospital AU

Emma Swan tiredly stretched her neck, the long hours of the night shift creeping up on her. Her patients were by and large ok, apart from bed 4. Helen, 87, her resps were high and she was burning up. Fluid in the abdomen, not passing urine. Emma was worried for her wee lady. 

_Where was the damn duty doctor she paged for._

She hurriedly scribbled down more notes, updating everyone’s charts, huffing out a frustrated breath. She could hear the soft tones of conversation up at the main nurses station, the other staff chatting as they worked. The phone rang at Emma’s station, echoing gently down the darkened corridor. Emma snatched it up.

“Sorry I was caught up,” a gentle voice murmured, “oh,” an audible yawn, “It’s Mills.”

Emma shut her eyes, _damn. “_ It’s my patient Mrs Jones, she’s scoring high, i need you to review her. Do you want a run down?”

Mills yawned again, “No it’s ok, i’ll be there in a moment.”

Emma put the phone down. Of all the damn doctors, it had to be the drop dead gorgeous one that everyone hated.

And that Emma was embarrassingly attracted to


End file.
